This invention relates to wagering interfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a consistent wagering interface on a variety of platforms.
Wagering is possible from different wagering platforms. A wagering platform may be any electronic device capable of transmitting and receiving wagering data (e.g., transmitting a wager or bet, receiving wagering-related information, etc.) to and from a wagering source. Wagering from telephones using an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system has been available for several years. In recent years, wagering from television set-top boxes and personal computers has become increasingly popular. As technology advances, it is likely that wagering will also be possible from two-way data enabled cellular telephones (e.g., Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), Third Generation (3G), DoCoMo, and any other suitable technologies), pagers, handheld devices, and other suitable platforms.
A wagering interface may be an interactive display screen on a platform, from which a wagerer may view wagering data from the wagering source. In current wagering interfaces, multiple wagerers can access wagering information and place wagers from the same platform using different accounts and different user interfaces. Each wagerer can also use multiple platforms to access wagering information and place wagers.
However, there are limitations with existing wagering interfaces. Wagering preferences and default wagering selections on one interface from one platform may not be present on an interface from another platform. As a result, each time that a wagerer wants to set up a wager, the wagerer may have to change the betting mode, for example, from a novice mode to an expert mode, before making selections for each field. In addition, a wagerer may not be able to access his or her personal history, account history, or betting history information from every platform.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a consistent wagering interface for a variety of platforms.